El Hilo Rojo Del Destino
by Helena Grand
Summary: Existe una vieja leyenda que cuenta que entre dos personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe "un hilo rojo" que viene con ellos desde su nacimiento, independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, es siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas.


Existe una vieja leyenda que cuenta que entre dos personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo existe "un hilo rojo" que viene con ellos desde su nacimiento, independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas vayan a conocerse y no puede romperse en ningún caso, es siempre, una muestra del vínculo que existe entre ellas. Se dice que la arteria Unlar conecta el corazón al dedo meñique y esa es la razón que ese hilo irrompible este sujeto con fuerza a ese dedo, no es casualidad que en algunos lugares se acostumbre sellar una promesa importante cruzando los meñiques.

Hay algunas personas escépticas que pensaran que esto es una tontería, sin embargo, muchas otras están convencidas que la leyenda es cierta, que en el mundo hay alguien especial para ellos y que ese hilo rojo invisible a simple vista los une para siempre con su otra mitad.

Algunos pasan toda su vida buscando esa persona, sin importar si creen o no en esta leyenda, todos buscan a esa persona ideal. Pocos la encuentran, los demás tienen que contentarse con lo que la vida les trae en cuanto a amor se refiere, sintiendo el calor de una insipiente llama que jamás será una hoguera, conformándose con la tibieza de unos brazos que consuelan pero nunca llena.

Hermione escucho esa historia de boca de una amable anciana en su ultimo viaje de negocios al Japón. Aun recordaba esa tarde, después de una larga junta con los representantes de una nueva marca de aparatos de alta tecnología que querían entrar de lleno al mundo mágico.

Granger como representante del ministerio había realizado las negociaciones pertinentes, después de todo era un gran logro hacer que los magos dejaran su renuencia a utilizar aparato muggles que pudieran simplificar sus vidas y al mismo tiempo crear un vinculo cada vez mas fuerte entre los dos mundos, y a su vez lograr que por medio de la magia se hacían mas eficientes estos sistemas.

Todo parecía ser un día normal de trabajo hasta que decidió entrar a una pequeña casa de te tradicional con la finalidad de despejar su mente y desconectarse por completo del trabajo. Pronto se dejo cautivar por la ceremonia del te, que la dueña del establecimiento realizo para ella, sin embargo, lo que mas llamo su atención fue la manera en que aquella anciana la miraba.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyo y antes de dejarla sola a que disfrutara de su bebida, la miro con tal intensidad que la castaña se sintió cohibida por aquellos ojos negros nublados ya por las cataratas y aun asi tan enigmáticos que estaba segura que podía ver su interior, incluso su alma.

Acaricio con ternura la mejilla sonrojada de Hermione y le regalo una sonrisa dulce a pesar de ya no tener ninguno de sus dientes.

-Tu hijo rojo esta muy enredado pequeña de tantas veces que has estado tan cerca del otro extremo sin notarlo.

-¿Hilo rojo? –Pregunto sin comprender y esa fue la manera en que aquella anciana mujer le conto sobre la leyenda del hilo rojo.

Hay muchas historias que confirman la leyenda, aunque había algunas que eran más conocidas que otras, por ejemplo la historia de emperador y la campesina. Se dice que hace mucho tiempo un emperador muy importante se entero de que había una bruja que podía ver el hilo rojo del destino que unía a las personas, por lo que mando traerla a su presencia y le pidió que encontrara a la mujer a la que estaba atado.

Fue así que la bruja siguió el hilo rojo hasta encontrar el otro extremo y llevo al emperador a la presencia de la persona que estaba destinada para el, sin embargo, no pareció complacido cuando lo llevaron a la zona mas pobre frente a una campesina con una pequeña en brazos, pensando en que se burlaban de el empujo con fuerza a la mujer causándole una profunda herida a la bebe en la frente y mando matar a la bruja.

Muchos años pasaron después de aquel evento, tantos que incluso el emperador olvido lo ocurrido, sin embargo, por cuestiones diplomáticas debía casarse con la hija de su mejor guerrero, fue así que se acordó una boda y cuando le presentaron a su prometida se dio cuenta que tenia una cicatriz en la frente a causa de la herida que el mismo le había provocado. Se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que el otro extremo de su hilo estaba atando no a la mujer como había supuesto, sino a la pequeña bebe que cargaba en sus brazos.

Hermione escucho con atención las palabras de aquella anciana, sin comprender realmente a donde quería llegar con sus historias, mas no la interrumpió con respeto escucho esa voz enronquecida por la edad, dejándose cautivar por su manera de contar las leyendas de su pueblo.

-El destino te traerá de vuelta al otro extremo. –Le había dicho al final.

-¿Y como sabré quien es? –Pregunto aun con escepticismo.

-No lo sabrás aquí. –Dijo tocando su cabeza. –Lo sentirás aquí. –Puso su mano sobre el corazón.

Lo que no imaginaba la castaña cuando vio a la anciana alejarse a paso lento, era que prácticamente estaba ciega por las cataratas de sus ojos, que apenas era capaz de ver sombras difusas y que lo único que veía con claridad conforme iba perdiendo su visión eran pequeños hilos rojos anudados en los dedos de las personas.

Desde aquel día Hermione no había pensado de nuevo en aquel asunto, habían pasado varios meses y se encontraba de vuelta en el ministerio. Si el recuerdo se había colado a su cabeza era porque se sentía ese día sola.

El amor había llamado a su puerta algunas veces, pero nunca era como alguna vez había imaginado que seria estar enamorada. No estaba segura si es que idealizaba demasiado el concepto del amor, pero se sentía insatisfecha, como si algo le faltara.

Estaba segura de haberse enamorado de Ron desde que eran apenas unos niños y cultivo ese cariño todos esos años mientras crecían y se convertían en adultos. Pensó que su destino era estar a su lado, hasta que se dio cuenta que el afecto que se tenían no era suficiente.

La primera vez que se besaron estaban en peligro de muerte, cuando sus labios se unieron esperaba que las chispas saltaran al hacerlo y aunque fue un tierno gesto no despertó en ella nada de lo que había imaginado. Pensó entonces que quizás todo se debía a la tención del momento, mas cuando todo paso y se besaron de nuevo cuando las cosas se habían calmado por completo, no había en ese acto el sublime encanto que debería existir, no había fuego, solo una tibieza familiar y acogedora que la dejo aturdida por unos instantes y ciertamente decepcionada.

A pesar de su primera decepción, no perdió la fe de encontrar el amor verdadero, busco en otras bocas, se afianzo a otros brazos, busco el calor que la consumiera, que despertara las mariposas en su estomago o esa marabunta de hormigas que le recorrieran la piel causando que sus vellos se erizaban por el suave toque de una caricia. Pero no encontró nada, ni el calor, ni la paz de despertar con un hombre a su lado, ni las ansias o el candor de un beso que lograra sacudirle las entrañas.

Pensó entonces que quizás no existía esa persona que debía complementarla y que en efecto había idealizado tanto el amor que lo había convertido en una fantasía inalcanzable e imposible.

Suspiro aturdida por la añoranza, con el corazón dolorido y frustrado. Pensando que le encantaría creer en aquella leyenda y tener la posibilidad de ver el hilo rojo del destino para encontrar a esa persona perfecta para ella.

Con tristeza tomo sus cosas y salió de su oficina, tratando de alejar ese agobio que la consumía decidió que le serviría caminar un poco por el callejón Diagon. Paseo un rato, mirando los escaparates de las tiendas sin mucho interés hasta que algo o más bien dicho alguien llamo su atención.

Malfoy reconoció de inmediato a la mujer que estaba en la acera de enfrente, era imposible no hacerlo, aunque había que reconocer que los años la hacían lucir mas madura y aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta también mas guapa.

Por un momento el rubio dejo de prestar atención a su acompañante que parloteaba sin parar sobre alguna de las trivialidades de las que solía hablar, por un instante verla de nuevo le sacudió algo muy dentro de su interior.

La vida de Draco Malfoy era bastante monótona para su gusto, aun cargaba con las consecuencias de sus actos y los de su familia, pero aun asi había sabido sobrellevar la situación lo suficientemente bien para salir adelante por su propia cuenta, callándoles la boca a varios de los que solían atacarlo por su pasado como mortifago.

En los años que habían pasado desde que salieron del colegio se obligo a no pensar en ella, trato con todas sus fuerzas de dejar atrás todo lo que le causaba daño y Granger era un tema del que prefería nunca hablar.

Fue un cabrón ególatra y narcisista con todo mundo, pero se ensaño especialmente con ella, por eso prefería no pensar en ella, para tratar de no sentir como la culpa lo asfixiaba.

Verla de nuevo removía sus fantasmas, pero también había algo mas que no sabia explicar. Tenia que reconocer que nunca se topo con un rival tan feroz como ella, pues haciendo a un lado sus ideas sobre la sangre, fue la única lo suficientemente inteligente, vivaz y obstinada como para mostrar su coraje respondiendo a sus ataques.

La intensidad de su mirada acerada logro captar la atención de Granger, el rubio no aparto la mirada, por el contrario la anclo a la suya en una conversación silenciosa, en un saludo no verbalizado le sonrió y asistió con la cabeza en un cortes gesto, como si fueran viejos amigos que se ven a la distancia.

A Hermione le pareció cómico aquel saludo y sin saber porque los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

Pocos metros lo separaban, solo se miraban con intensidad sin hablar, sin prestar atención en las personas que caminaban a prisas a su alrededor haciendo las ultimas compras de navidad.

"…Tu hijo rojo esta muy enredado pequeña de tantas veces que has estado tan cerca del otro extremo sin notarlo…"

Las palabras de aquella anciana llegaron a la mente de la castaña como una verdad que siempre se había negado a creer.

Hermione nunca olvidaba nada, tenía una memoria privilegiada, sin embargo, todo aquello que le parecía ilógico o sin sentido prefería eliminarlo de su cabeza en cuanto ocurría, pues no estaba dispuesta a perder el tiempo en tonterías. Pero sin duda ahora que lo tenia tan cerca y después de saber lo que sabia sobre el destino y ese inusual hilo rojo que unía a las personas recordaba lo que se había obligado a olvidar.

Alguna vez, hace algunos años sintió la electricidad invisible erizarle los bellos de su piel cuando Malfoy la acorralo en un pasillo solitario para intimidarla. No la beso, pero estuvo tan cerca su rostro del suyo que sintió su calido aliento contra sus labios y tuvo que morderlos para contener unas extrañas ansias que en aquel momento confundió con miedo.

Alguna vez, hace algunos años su estomago se lleno de mariposas que revolotearon por todos lados de su interior causándole estragos y un raro nerviosismo cuando vio entrar a Malfoy en la sala común de premios anuales que compartirían, quiso pensar que ese nerviosismo que le hizo sudar las manos y que le recorrió en cuerpo en un escalofrió fue debido a que tendría que enfrentar todos los días a su enemigo.

Alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo sintió un calor ardiente en la boca del estomago cuando lo vio en brazos de otras muchas mujeres y se dijo a si misma que era por la molestia de ver lo fácil que se dejaban seducir por alguien como el.

En ese instante se daba cuenta que lo que confundió como miedo era excitación, lo que creyó que era incertidumbre era síntomas de amor y lo que pensó que era molestia eran los más profundos celos.

Por un momento se sintió mareada ante la verdad que estaba descubriendo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y las fuerzas le abandonaron haciendo que sus rodillas se doblaran. Hubiera terminado en el piso de no ser por que unos brazos fuertes lo impidieron.

Cuando abrió lo ojos de nuevo, sus ultimas dudas se esfumaron, encontró en sus ojos grises todas las respuestas que buscaba. Por un momento se miraron diciéndose todas esas cosas que se habían negado a admitir, encontrando en el otro esa extraña coneccion que los unia y complementaba. No eran iguales, en muchos aspectos eran personas sumamente opuestas pero encontraban una manera de acoplarse aun en las discusiones, por sobre las peleas, la pasión siempre había sido evidente.

-¿Por qué abrazas a Granger? –Pregunto una voz molesta a sus espaldas.

Haciendo que Hermione y Draco regresaran a la realidad.

-Estoy saludando a una vieja amiga.

-¿Amiga? Ustedes nunca fueron amigos. –Aclaro la morena Pansy Parkinson contrariada.

-¿Es tu novia? –Pregunto la castaña ignorando por completo a Pansy.

-No, solo somos amigos. –Fue la respuesta de Malfoy, Lo que hizo sonreír a la castaña. –Pansy, claro que éramos amigos, aunque nuestra amistad no era muy convencional y más bien intensa.

-Nada convencional. –Reafirmo con ímpetu Hermione.

La morena bufo exasperada sin entender nada en absoluto pues tanto Hermione como Draco comenzaron a reír de repente por algo que ella no comprendía. Enojada por ser ignorada por su mejor amigo Parkinson se alejó para continuar con sus compras, no sin antes gritar. –Ambos están locos.

-¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo? –Pregunto poniéndose repentinamente seria.

-No. –Admitió el rubio.

Hermione sonrió como respuesta dispuesta a contarle que su hilo rojo estaba muy enredado por todas el tiempo que pasaron juntos sin darse cuenta que eran el uno para el otro. Pero antes tenia que hacer una ultima prueba para saber que no estaba equivocada.

Se paro de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y lo beso.

Ahí estaban las chispas, el calor corriendo por sus venas, las mariposas agitando sus alas en su barriga y la marabunta de hormigas danzando por su piel erizando sus vellos. También estaba el amor que había idealizado y que ahora se quedaba corto con todo lo que esta sintiendo en su interior.

-Te parece si te cuento la leyenda por la mañana.

-¿Y porque no ahora?

-Ahora tengo cosas distintas en mente. –Dijo insinuante, besando de nuevo sus labios.

Hermione y Draco no estaban dispuestos a perder mas el tiempo, mucho habían tardado ya en descubrir que el amor se esconde incluso en los lugares mas inesperados y con las personas mas distintas.

Esa noche en vísperas de navidad, iniciarían una relación que estaba destinada a ser posible aun cuando no lo supieran.

. . .

En algún lugar de Japón una anciana de cabellos blancos y ojos negros casi ciegos sonreía. En su interior sabia que al fin el hilo rojo de aquella guapa jovencita se había desenredado y encontraba por fin su otro extremo.

Fin

. . . . .

Hola a Todos,

Gracias por un año mas de regalarme un poco de su tiempo para leerme, por sus comentarios de apoyo, por todas las personas que ponen mis fics en favoritos, por sus amables palabras y por su amistad.

Desde que comencé a escribir he hecho grandes amistades y he aprendido cosas importantes gracias a ellos, asi que estoy muy agradecida de poder terminar un año mas contando con personas maravillosas que me alientan a seguir adelante.

Deseo que pasen felices fiestas y que el año nuevo les traiga muchas cosas buenas a sus vidas.

Les mando un gran abrazo y besos.

Con todo cariño.

Helena Grand


End file.
